1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus and, more particularly, to an image transmission apparatus suitable for image transmission with light signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image transmission apparatus such as a facsimile is known for transmission of image data between remote locations.
However, a conventional image apparatus of this type is not preferable from the viewpoint of ease of installation and moving.
A local area network is also proposed which transmits data within a limited area such as within a factory or a building. However, when the local area network is realized with a conventional image transmission method, it is hard to satisfy the requirements of reliable transmission of data, high-speed transmission or noiseless transmission.
In the transmission of data from terminal devices located at a plurality of positions to one central processing unit, handling of data is difficult.
Depending upon the distance between the transmitter and the receiver, the environments thereof or the like, data may be affected and may not be reliably transmitted.